Assessment of a person's speaking proficiency is often performed in education and in other domains. Such speaking assessment typically takes the form of texts (e.g., essays, passages, articles, etc.) being presented to and read by the person being assessed. The texts used in the assessments are usually selected from a large pool of texts collected from diverse resources (e.g., textbooks, journals, websites, and manual generation). The selection process, however, is often performed manually, which is costly, time-consuming, and lacks objectivity.